


slow dancing in a burning room

by novaxelus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, Slow Dancing, just a bunch of lovebirds dancing in the kitchen, this is so short im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaxelus/pseuds/novaxelus
Summary: a storm, candles, and lovey dovey stuff.





	slow dancing in a burning room

the sudden flash of light and loud rumbles outside of the apartment window singled that, in fact, it was storming out. 

the loud rumble, shook the house and woke me up, however the blue haired man slept soundly next to me, his arm still draped over my waist. his lips were close to the back of my neck, i shivered as they brushed against it when i squirmed to get up out of bed. 

our usual white noise machine maker that we keep in the corner of our room was not lit up, along with the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. the darkness engulfed the room, only the flashing of lightning outside to help my make out my surroundings.

i slid out of bed, trying not to wake V, i walked slowly out of our room to the kitchen where the candles were kept. quietly and slowly i took the bags of mini candles out from under the sink and grabbed one of the lighters from the silverware drawer. 

i placed three candles along the island of our kitchen, two candles next to the sink, two on the stove, and two on the kitchen table. lighting them all brought a soft glow to the kitchen, which comforted me, almost like a warm blank or one of V’s hugs.

i started to move into the living room to light more candles but the soft patter of footsteps behind me directed my attention to my sleepy fiancé. he was rubbing his eyes and his hair was disheveled from laying on the mountain of pillows we kept on our bed.

“Angel, what are you doing?” he yawned, looking at me. “The power went out from the storm, I decided to light some candles since I don’t know when it will turn back on.” I replied, showing him the candles and the lighter. 

I noticed the candle near the sink went out and walked over to it to light it again. suddenly, i was trapped between the sink and my sleepy fiancé. his arms wrapped around my waist and he laid his chin on my shoulder, his lips near my neck. his hands slid under my tank top and i jumped. “Jihyun! Your hands are freezing!” I squealed, ruining the precious moment. He laughed and removed his hands but still held me in his arms. We swayed back and forth, looking out the window at the summer storm that was happening outside.

I turned around and faced my handsome lover, his beautiful blue eyes were filled with the small flickering flames of the candles. I put my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist, holding me close. we started to sway, which then turned into a slow dance. “how are we slow dancing without music, my love?” i asked, giggling. he began to hum “say you won’t let go” softly, as we slow danced in the kitchen, in the light of the candles and lightning. 

“cause I'm gonna love you till, my lungs give out, i promise till death we part, like in our vows…” he whispered in my ear, as the storm passed, and only soft rumbles could be heard in the distance.

“I love you so much, angel.” “…and i love you, my flame.”


End file.
